


Dog Fur and Love Potions

by Edgy_Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Class use, First Ao3 work, Fluff, Growling, Help, I'm bad at tags, M/M, MWPP, Mauarders, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius being a little deviant, nothing illegal, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgy_Moony/pseuds/Edgy_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot based on something I saw on Tumblr about Remus' Amortentia smelling like dog fur and Sirius teasing him about it. Any mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Fur and Love Potions

Sirius’ eyes were boring a hole into the back of his head. That was Remus’s first thought after he opened his big mouth. He could feel his friend’s eyes following his movement as he slumped down in his seat and pulled his Potions text book over his flushing face as far away from that bloody potion as he could.  
The stunned laughter from the class was broken by Slughorn’s throat clearing. “Dog fur. Interesting,Mr. Lupin” He turned toward his favorite student. “Miss Evans, maybe you could tell us what it smells like for you?” Lily Evans was more than happy to help her friend and sometimes study partner out of this situation. The redhead leaned over the smooth liquid of the love potion and breathed in.  
She looked up with a slightly dreamy and slightly conflicted expression. “It smells like wet grass on the Quidditch field and-” She cut herself off, biting her lip and glancing at James Potter.  
“And?” Their Potions teacher prompted gently. "And citrus soap and broom polish.” She muttered.  
“Lovely," Slughorn said. “Alright, it’s time to switch lessons. Off you go.”  
Remus quickly shoved his book in his bag and was walking towards the door fast when he heard a strange noise in his ear. Was that what he thought it was? He turned when he heard it again, right into the smirking face of Sirius Black.  
“Are- are you growling at me?” Remus asked, incredulous. Sirius didn’t answer, he merely winked as the rest of The Marauders came up to them. Remus flushed and as Sirius’ hand brushed his thigh as they were on the way out he knew he was in for a long day. 

James was going on about Lily and what she’d said in class as they headed to The Great Hall for supper. “Citrus soap!” He exclaimed. “How many blokes do you know who use citrus soap?”  
Remus didn’t answer. He’d been very quiet all afternoon, ever since Potions class. He was frightened to open his mouth lest he say something else idiotic. “And all that stuff about broom polish and the Quidditch field…” James went on but Remus wasn’t listening anymore. He was focused on Sirius as the raven haired boy leaned toward him with a smirk on his lips.  
“But Prongs,” Peter started “Lots of people play Quidditch.”  
“No, Pete you have to look at the big picture.”  
Sirius rolled his eyes and reluctantly moved away from Remus as they approached the Great Hall. “I think you’re looking a little too much into this, Prongs.” Sirius’s voice sent shivers down Remus’s spine.  
They took their seats, with Sirius commenting about the fact that Lily sat farther down the table than usual from where the Marauders sat. James pouted and said it was just because she didn’t want to overload her senses with the smell of true love, Peter said that he was delusional and Remus didn’t say anything.  
He couldn’t focus on anything but Sirius. Sirius’ hand crawling across the bit of table separating him from Remus’ own fingers, Sirius shifting his weight slightly so he could breathe in Remus’ ear. “Chocolate.” He murmured.  
Remus frowned. “What?”  
“Chocolate,Moony. What Amortentia smells like for me. It smells like chocolate, and Spring Fresh laundry detergent, and dust, like the dust in the Shrieking Shack. In other words, like you.”  
Remus didn’t say anything, he merely closed the inch between their hands and wrapped his fingers around Sirius’,letting Sirius lean his head on his shoulder so he could lay on the soft sweater and breathe in the Spring Fresh laundry detergent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are love and comments and constructive criticism are appreciated! :)


End file.
